Gamer Rage Two
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Bryan tries to conquer a Pokemon game, but he just can't win. Will Kai have the answer to his problems?


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Gamer Rage Two

**Summary**

Bryan tries to conquer a Pokemon game, but he just can't win. Will Kai have the answer to his problems?

**.**

How many times had he played this match? He had lost count at three, but hours had certainly passed. No matter how well trained his Pokemon were, he simply could not get past the bloody Muk! Stupid Elite Four. Stupid high-levelled poisonous Pokemon. The stupid Muk would do one of the following:

A. Use Toxic on Bryan's Pokemon making it lose more health after every turn. Sure, Bryan could heal his Pokemon, but Muk would use the same damn thing on the next turn.

B. Use Minimize which increased Muk's evasiveness to a point all of Bryan's moves would fail to land.

C. Muk would recover a little percentage of hit points back after every turn thanks to his special ability, making it pretty damn hard to stop the bastard.

"ARGH!" screamed Bryan, tightening his grip on his treasured Nintendo DS. Although he loved his little toy, the game was seriously beginning to piss him off. Poisonous types were apparently weak to Psychic types... apparently being the key word. The Pokemon he was using currently was an Espeon which was a Psychic type.

"Oh, come on, hit the damn Muk!" Bryan shouted.

Who cared about a stupid hunk of... sludge anyway? A purple cat was way cooler than a purple blob. How on earth did those things repopulate? "Whoa, don't go there Bryan." Now wasn't the time to think about Pokemon sex. After all, this wasn't really an adults game even though a lot of young adults played it.

Muk once again avoided his attack. Bryan growled, cursed and shook his fists at the ceiling as if cursing the Pokemon Gods which he was certain existed. Once again his beloved Pokemon missed – this was becoming like a horrible game of chess! IMPOSSIBLE. Before Bryan could let out a string of curse words, Kai entered the room, a triumphant smirk on his face. "What are you so happy about?"

"I won the Elite Four in Pokemon HeartGold," Kai replied smugly, arms crossed over his chest.

Bryan snorted. "Yeah right. There was no way in hell you got past Muk – our Pokemon are on the same level and we used the same types."

"That might be true, but I have something you lack."

"And what is that?"

"Intelligence."

Bryan's eyebrow twitched. "This isn't a game of strategy, Kai. This is a game of pure power. You hit the opponents with the biggest attack first to wipe them off the playing field."

Kai shook his head. "Not true. You need to play to your type advantage. I poisoned their Pokemon, put them to sleep... then I used my biggest attacks."

Damn that know-it-all. "That's a cowardly way to win."

"It's the smart way to win."

At that point, Tala decided to enter the room. "Are you guys talking about Pokemon?" He glanced at Bryan, heard the Pokemon music, then nodded. "That makes it a yes. I beat the Elite Four by playing to their weaknesses."

Kai's smirk widened. "See? Even Tala knows how to play it right."

Bryan hated to admit that they were right, but he wasn't about to call it quits yet. He never gave up! "But paralysing, poisoning... and whatever else you can do is boring! The battles take far too long then."

"But the battles take long anyway if you can never hit your opponent," Tala said, giving Kai a worried look. "I don't think Bryan is ever going to be 'the very best'."

Kai shook his head. "Yeah, he'll never be a good Pokemon trainer. I'm surprised he even got this far." He glanced at Bryan, then shook his head once again. "I'm going to rebattle the Elite Four – will be a good way to get some more experience quickly. I'll challenge you to a battle later, Tala. Be warned though – I'm the best."

Snorting, Tala gave his friend a dismissive wave. "Tyson is the best at the game and that's a fact."

At the mention of Tyson's name, Kai curled his fingers into a fist and stormed out of the room, muttering something about 'defeating Tyson' and 'need more chocolate'. With Kai gone, Tala turned back to Bryan. "Seriously, Bryan. Try strategy – how do you think leaders in the past won their battles? By charging at the enemy at full force without a plan? I think not." With that said, he too left the room giving Bryan something to think about.

He really wanted to beat the Elite Four and the Champion so he could move onto the post-game events – Battle Frontier in particular. Would this 'thing' called strategy work? It was well worth a shot. He glanced down at the small screen, fingers dancing on the buttons. "I'm taking you down you piece of gunk. Never mess with the mighty Bryan."

.

Did Bryan win? That's up to you to decide. I hope you enjoyed this short sequel! Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
